Bajo tu propio riesgo
by Ambar Espinoza
Summary: Vegeta, goku ,raditz y bardock pertenecen a una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas de todo tokio son los chicos populares mucho dinero sexo mujeres y fiestas pero jamas sabrás lo que pasan por sus mentes hasta que estas perdidamente enamorada de ellos... VXB GXM RXM BXG ya lo he decidido XD Quise dejarlo siempre con gine porque ya tengo una idea de como es..


Prologo

Era un día normal en el hogar de la familia Ougi se encontraban cuatro personas eran los típicos chicos populares con mucho dinero, sexo y fiestas eran lo que llamarías un peligro de los que no te puedes enamorar porque terminarías con el corazón hecho mil pedazos con quien estarías bajo tu propio riesgo

Vegeta el chico malo en el puedes oler el peligro la seducción y el orgullo una noche con el y no lo olvidarías jamás despiadado y aun así difícil de resistir caer en su juego

Goku tipo muy alegre a veces demasiado se adueña de tu corazón si intentarlo no sabes si te ama o solo finge hacerlo pero te dejaría de importar con tan solo estar en sus brazos

Bardock peligroso, distante, misterioso y demasiado arriesgado intenso y posesivo cuando decide que eres de él no hay donde esconderse donde escapar eres suya y de nadie mas.

Raditz la seducción pura solo con sus palabras te envuelve no hay escapatoria su cuerpo sus movimientos su voz te seducen intenso pero jamás esperes amor solo una noche y nada mas.

-Vegeta es hora de irnos, llegaremos tarde de nuevo a ese maldito lugar- decía Raditz mientras vegeta terminaba su desayuno

-No ves idiota que no he terminado de comer- decía vegeta sumamente molesto le gustaba que lo dejaran desayunar tranquilo

-Como quieras amargado, te iras con Kakarotto, bardock y yo nos iremos ya- decía Raditz mientras salía por la puerta principal

-Oye bardock deja de fumar y baja ya- gritaba Raditz desde la puerta principal

-Ya voy espera que apague el cigarrillo- decía bardock mientras bajaba por las escaleras

-Ya vez como no me dejas fumar en el auto tengo que hacerlo rápido- decía bardock mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en un cenicero de que estaba en una mesita en la sala

-Ya no te quejes y apúrate- decía Raditz mientras bardock salía por la puerta y se escuchaba como se alejaban.

-Raditzzzzzz ahí voyyyyyy- gritaba goku mientras bajaba las gradas y se encontró con que no había nadie en la sala

-Raditz ¿Dónde estas? Demonios me dejo otra vez- decía goku entrando en la cocina donde encontró a vegeta desayudando

-Oye vegeta porque no dijiste que estabas aquí- decía goku muy indignado

-Cállate Kakarotto no hable porque quiero comer en paz- decía vegeta con mucha irritación

-Ashhhh vegeta ya te he dicho que no me digas Kakarotto que no me gusta- decía goku muy molesto

-Es el nombre que te pusieron tus papás y te aguantas- le dijo vegeta mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-mejor camina antes que me arrepienta y te deje aquí- decía vegeta mientras salía a la puerta principal

Goku lo siguió y al Salir estaba estacionado un auto deportivo negro brillante un coche hermoso se subieron y el camino siempre era algo silencioso

-Oye vegeta ayer estuvo llamando esa chica la de la fiesta de zangya- decía goku un poco desinteresado

-Hmp que molesta es- dijo vegeta sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Y sabes que quería?

Goku solo encogió los hombres –Quien sabe, tal vez que te la lleves a la cama otra vez-

Vegeta solo medio sonrió ante el comentario

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la preparatoria a donde tus ojos vieran habían buenos autos y mucho dinero y a lo lejos visualizaron el auto de Raditz rodeado de muchas mujeres algo típico, todos voltearon su vista hacia el auto deportivo de vegeta y vieron a goku salir primero

Llevaba unos pantalones azul obscuros ajustados una camisa blanca y una chaqueta anaranjada su cabello alborotado simplemente guapo, vegeta llevaba unos pantalones blancos ajustados una camisa azul obscura y su cabello en forma de flama con unos lentes obscuros simplemente te robaba el aliento

Todas la chicas los observaban mientras pasaban junto a ellas no solo por ser guapos si no que provenían de una de las familias más ricas goku, bardock y Raditz eran hermanos y con vegeta eran primos

La familia ougi eran la mas rica de todo Tokio su empresa era una de la mayores exportadoras de tecnología en el exterior quedarse con alguno de ellos era tener la vida asegurada tal vez por eso a ellos les costaba tomar enserio a alguien

-Demonios si que se tardaron- decía bardock mientras encendía un cigarrillo el cual goku le arrebato

-Deberías de dejar de fumar hermano esto te va a matar-

-No seas tonto yo no me muero todavía- decía bardock mientras tomaba otro cigarrillo de la caja.

-Déjalo Kakarotto que si se quiere matar él solo es gusto de él- decía Raditz ya se había dado por vencido en hacer que bardock dejara de fumar.

-Ya dejemos de tonterías sermoneando a este idiota que se quiere morir y entremos- decía vegeta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Ayyyy vegeta el idiota eres tú- le grito bardock pero ya se había alejado así que no lo escucho- y goku y Raditz rieron del arranque infantil de bardock algo para nada normal en él

Ya en salón de clases ellos siempre se sentaban juntos en una esquina vegeta junto a goku y Raditz y bardock atrás de ellos Raditz estaba coqueteando con algunas mujeres, bardock viendo a una en especial que lo tenia intrigado y goku con una chica llamada milk que no se le quería despegar desde una fiesta en la que estuvieron juntos.

Al contrario de vegeta a él no le gustaba que se le acercaran mucho cuando el quería estar con una mujer iba la buscaba y nada mas no las quería demasiado cerca mas que una noche.

Estaban cada uno en sus cosas cuando el maestro entro un señor ya muy anciano aunque tenía fama de ser pervertido

Vamos todos hagan silencio que les voy a presentar a unos nuevos compañeros todos miraban interesados menos vegeta que miraba por la ventana

-Bueno chicos les quiere presentar a la señorita bulma briefs y a la señorita marón briefs-

-Muy buenos días- dijo bulma haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Esa voz había hecho reaccionar a vegeta quien la volteo a ver de manera instantánea

Llevaba un vestido verde ajustado su cabello azul corto unas piernas largas y bien torneadas y unos bellos ojos azules su hermana marón era igual de hermosa pero ella tenia algo diferente que lo cautivo.

Pero marón no tenia de que preocuparse porque ella había cautivado a alguien mas, un moreno alto y guapo Raditz había quedado embobado con ella y desde ese momento había decidido que iba a ser suya.

Después que las hermanas se presentaron todos querían tenerlas cercas así que alguien cometió el peor error de su vida meterse en lo que no debía

Yamcha había levantado la mano indicando que el asiento a su lado estaba libre para que bulma se sentara marón por otro lado se había sentado cerca de unas chicas que rápidamente comenzaron a hablarle

Vegeta pudo observar como Yamcha trataba de coquetear con bulma y como parecía que ella le agradaba así que sonrió él ya había decidido que bulma seria suya solo por la necesidad de tener algo nuevo.

-Imbécil no sabes en lo que acabas de meterte- decía vegeta mientras volvía su mirada a la ventana

Eso solo indicaba que el juego acababa de comenzar...

Continuara

Notas de la autora

Esta historia se basara en estos cuatro personajes no tiene nada que ver con una pareja en especial va haber mucho VXB RXM B x todavía no lo decido XD y GXM espero sus cometarios si les gusta la historia o no...


End file.
